Jabba the Hutt
Jabba the Hutt, born as Jabba Desilijic Tiure, is a crime lord and major character in the Star Wars franchise, serving as the anti hero of Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Movie (2008), a minor/supporting character of The Phantom Menace and an antagonist of Return of the Jedi. Appearance As an enormously fat, slug-like creature of the Hutt species, Jabba can barely move around in an environment of humanoids and is defenseless on his own, instead relying on numerous henchmen and slaves to get what he wants. Jabba is best remembered by audiences for his disgusting appearance and enormous girth, which has been parodied numerous times and is commonly associated with obesity, even though in Jabba's case it is an inherent trait of his race. Personality Jabba enjoys torture of his enemies, and entertainment from slaves. In the battle between the Republic and the Separatists, and later the Rebellion and the Empire, the Hutts are neutral. However Jabba has Han Solo in frozen carbonite by Boba Fett as his personal "trophy", and refuses to listen to any bargain that the Rebels propose for him to bring about Solo's release, and he is eventually strangled to death by Leia Organa, who he had made into his personal slave, with the chains he bound her with. Jabba is consumed by flames when his ship explodes. History In his unofficial appearance in the Special Edition version of A New Hope, ''Jabba meets Han at the Falcon, to demand the money the captain owed him, and to ask why Greedo is blasted. Han then tells the Hutt that he has a charter and will pay him back with a little exta. Jabba agreed, but he made it clear that if Han failed again, he would put such a high price on Han's head, that he wouldn't be able to go anywhere without an army of bounty hunters waiting to collect it. The last time Jabba is seen in this version is when he tells Boba Fett to get moving and they leave. Jabba the Hutt made his first actual appearance in ''Return of the Jedi, which contains the main events described above and includes his death, but was also mentioned frequently in The Empire Strikes Back and was actually created at the time of the first Star Wars movie, where his scene was deleted due to inadequate special effects and budget, but was later added back in for the remake. He also makes a cameo in Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace, where he hosts the Podrace on Tatooine. And of course, Jabba the Hutt appears in countless works of the "Expanded Universe". Similar Villains *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Pizza the Hutt (Spaceballs the movie) *Fat Tony (The Simpsons) *The Blob (X-Men series) Trivia *Jabba also wants a green lightsaber. He always makes the sounds himself. Gallery Jabba.jpg Lego_Jabba_the_Hutt.jpg|Jabba released in Lego topps_cw_jabba1.jpg|Jabba in Star Wars: The Clone Wars|link=t Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Creature Category:Live Action Villains Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Villains Category:Torturer Category:Slavedrivers Category:Crime Lord Category:Recurring villain Category:Pimps Category:Perverts Category:Misogynists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Slimes Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Betrayed villains Category:Gangsters Category:Hungry Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Business Villains Category:Smugglers Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Greedy Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Rich Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Neutral Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Lego Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Thief Category:Rapists Category:Lustful Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Traitor Category:Big Bads Category:Molluscs Category:Asexual Category:Oppressors Category:On & Off Villains Category:Parents Category:Anarchist Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Arena Masters Category:Comedic Villains Category:Gaolers